


Angkasa

by yucc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Era, Dancing, Electricity, F/M, Romance, Secret Warriors setting, StaticQuake, vibrations
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berdansa hingga ke batas horison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angkasa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iharascarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iharascarl/gifts), [aicchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/gifts).



> untuk sesama staticquake warriors, kak ai dan kai. :")

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.** adalah serial televisi yang dibuat oleh   _Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, dan Maurissa Tancharoen_ , serta diproduksi oleh _ABC Studios, Marvel Television, dan Mutant Enemy Productions_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Lagu yang digunakan dalam fanfiksi ini adalah **Lost Stars** yang dibawakan oleh _Maroon 5_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

“Daisy.”

Daisy menoleh ke asal suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Wanita itu tetap duduk di tempat, di atas rerumputan, sementara seorang lelaki yang ia kenal menghampirinya. Tangan Daisy sedang berada di dekat air sungai yang hanya berjarak sekian inci dari posisinya sekarang. Ada pilinan air yang terbentuk di atas permukaan sungai, hasil karya Daisy beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Daisy menoleh sekilas pada lelaki yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

“Oh, hei, Lincoln.”

Pandangan Lincoln terarah pada rantai air yang sedang terbentuk di atas permukaan sungai. Sudut bibir Lincoln tertarik ke atas ketika memperhatikan bentuk yang dibuat oleh Daisy.

“Iseng _aja_ atau iseng _banget_?”

Daisy terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari pria di sisinya. “Katakanlah, aku sedang bosan, Lincoln.”

Lincoln mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sembari terus mengamati air yang dimainkan oleh Daisy. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, hal yang membuat matanya tampak bercahaya.

“Bentuk ini mirip dengan rantai heliks ganda. Manipulasi getaranmu bisa membuat hal secantik ini, ya.”

Seraya mencerna maksud Lincoln, kening Daisy berkerut. “Hei, hei, Lincoln. Aku senang dipuji, tapi tolong gunakan bahasa Inggris, _dong_.”

Kali ini giliran Lincoln yang tertawa kecil karena respon wanita yang tengah duduk bersamanya. “Singkatnya, yang sedang kaubuat itu mirip dengan struktur DNA, Daisy,” urai Lincoln dengan menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih umum.

“Nah, begitu apa susahnya,” balas Daisy, yang kemudian melepas kontrolnya dan membiarkan rantai air yang saling berjalin kembali ke asalnya. Daisy menggeser badannya hingga kini ia menghadap sisi tubuh Lincoln. Wanita itu mengubah letak kakinya agar dapat bersila, kemudian meletakkan siku di atas pahanya dan bertopang pipi menatap Lincoln.

“Jadi, bagaimana transisi Joey?”

“Sudah selesai, _kok_.”

Jawaban Lincoln membuat Daisy memutar matanya. “Bukan itu yang kutanyakan padamu, Lincoln.”

Lincoln memberikan senyum sekilas pada Daisy. “Transisinya lancar,” katanya, kemudian memberi jeda beberapa detik sebelum menambahkan lagi, “aku tidak mungkin menyakiti sesama Inhuman, Daisy.”

Daisy hanya tersenyum tipis ketika Lincoln berujar demikian. Kalimat barusan sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada hal-hal yang telah berlalu.

Untuk mencairkan suasana, Daisy segera meregangkan badannya. Kebetulan memang rasanya otot-ototnya kaku, mungkin karena terlalu sering ketiduran dengan posisi yang kurang tepat. Sang wanita menepuk-tepuk pundaknya yang terasa pegal. Lincoln tampaknya segera memahami pengalihan topik yang dilakukan Daisy.

“Mau kupijat?”

“Mana mungkin aku menolak tawaranmu, Static,” Daisy menambahkan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya. Lincoln menaikkan sebelah alis saat menempatkan kedua tangannya di pundak Daisy.

“Static?”

“Julukan untukmu, buah dari pemikiranku seharian penuh.”

Lincoln menghela napas halus sambil menggelengkan kepala. “Bilang saja karena kau bosan mengangkat tonggak-tonggak besi untuk melatih Joey besok pagi.”

Daisy memberikan cengiran pada Lincoln. Ia memberikan pembelaan singkat, “Jumlah besi yang kuangkat seperti tak ada habisnya, _sih_.”

Lincoln tahu kalau itu hanya alasan Daisy agar dapat memberinya sebutan aneh-aneh. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, “Static” terdengar cukup baik bila dibandingkan dengan panggilan lain yang dulu pernah ia terima.

“Balik badan, Daisy.”

Kali ini, tanpa berkomentar apapun, Daisy memutar badannya. Lincoln mulai memijat pundaknya dari belakang. Ketika jemari Lincoln berusaha melemaskan kekakuan ototnya, Daisy dapat merasakan anak rambutnya tertarik ke segala arah.

“Matikan saklar listrikmu, Static,” keluh Daisy dengan nada menjelang datar.

Daisy tidak dapat melihat ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah Lincoln, tapi dari nada kalimat yang dilontarkan padanya, ia menebak kalau dokter itu sedang menahan tawa. “Maaf. Listrikku tidak punya stopkontak maupun saklar,” kata Lincoln yang sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan agar tidak terbahak melihat kondisi rambut wanita di depannya.

Untung saja rambut Daisy sekarang pendek, jadi efek kesengajaan Lincoln tidak membuat rambut sang pemimpin tim terlihat megar parah seperti singa.

Setidaknya Daisy tidak protes lagi, pertanda pijatan Lincoln memang sungguh wanita itu butuhkan.

Lincoln melirik ke atas, ke bintang-bintang yang bertabur di langit di atas kepalanya dan Daisy. Ia membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak teringat pada suatu masa yang telah lampau, di tempat yang disebut Afterlife. Kendati demikian, Lincoln tetap meneruskan sesi pelemasan otot yang penuh dengan keheningan.

“—Menurutmu, apakah aku akan berhasil memimpin tim ini?”

Lincoln tahu kalau yang lebih dibutuhkan Daisy adalah peneguhan, alih-alih jawaban pertanyaan biasa. Lincoln juga tahu, kalau peneguhan yang Daisy inginkan, seharusnya bukan datang darinya.

“Hanya kau sendiri yang tahu jawabannya, Daisy.”

Sunyi kembali mengambil alih, dan tidak satu pun dari keduanya ingin memecah suasana lagi. Setelah merasa cukup, Lincoln baru menghentikan pijatannya. Rambut Daisy kembali ke posisi semula, begitu Lincoln mengangkat tangannya dari pundak Daisy.

“… Terima kasih, Lincoln.”

Lincoln tahu Daisy yang belum berbalik badan tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi ia tetap mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. “Kembali kasih.”

Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Daisy masih tetap di posisinya. Lincoln tengah diam memandangi sungai, ketika sebuah ide datang menghampiri kepalanya.

“Hei, Daisy.”

“Ada apa, Lincoln?” Daisy bertanya seraya menoleh dari balik bahunya. Ia melihat Lincoln sudah berdiri dengan tangan yang terulur padanya.

“Mau berdansa denganku?”

Pertanyaan yang menurut Daisy sangat _random_ itu membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar, “Hah?”

“Sebagai orang yang bahkan bisa mendengar frekuensi batu nun jauh di sana, aku yakin kau mendengar kata-kataku dengan jelas, Daisy.”

Daisy menghela napas panjang, kemudian beranjak berdiri. “Ini bukan trik untuk memberantaki rambutku lagi, kan?”

Lincoln hanya menggeleng dan tidak memberikan jawaban verbal. Tangannya masih menyentuh udara untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya disambut oleh Daisy. Wanita itu menatap lurus wajah Lincoln, memerhatikan keseriusan di air muka sang pentransisi. Pada akhirnya Daisy memilih untuk percaya sepenuhnya, kalau Lincoln tidak sedang bercanda lagi.

“… Ketika kita masih di Afterlife, ingat aku membuatmu mengambang di udara?”

Daisy tidak melontarkan secara langsung, tapi saat-saat itu adalah saat-saat yang paling ia sukai selama di Afterlife. Sewaktu Lincoln mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, berbicara banyak hal mengenai kultur Inhuman, memberi tahu kalau kemampuannya adalah sebuah hadiah, bukanlah kutukan—

“Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku melakukannya lagi.”

Daisy mengerjap, lalu detik berikutnya baru menyadari kalau kakinya sudah tidak lagi menapaki tanah. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Lincoln di depannya, dan kaki keduanya terangkat oleh listrik statis dari Lincoln. Salah satu tangan pria itu memegangi pinggang Daisy, sementara yang lain masih menggenggam erat jemari Daisy.

“Aku janji, kita tidak akan jatuh ke bawah.”

Tawa pelan mendadak terlontar dari bibir Daisy. “Aku yakin akan kemampuanmu, Lincoln.” Daisy membalas tautan jemari Lincoln, serta mulai mengikuti langkah dansa Lincoln di udara.

“Lincoln, ini bukan dansa namanya kalau tidak memakai musik pengiring.”

“Aku tidak merasa kita butuh musik.”

Daisy tersenyum lembut, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Lincoln bisa mendengar gemerisik rerumputan yang makin kuat, suara air mengalir yang lebih keras dari biasanya, juga batu-batu yang terdengar saling mengetuk satu sama lain.

“Aku merasa kita _butuh_ [musik](https://soundcloud.com/rieand-wie/adam-levine-lost-stars)."  


Lincoln memilih untuk mengalah, membiarkan Daisy mengisi keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta. Ia mengikuti ritme orkestra alam Daisy, dan perlahan menambah ketinggian mereka berdua. Semakin lama, musik yang Daisy ciptakan semakin membuat tidak hanya ia, tapi juga sang penggubah, menjadi lebih rileks.

“… Aku percaya padamu, Lincoln. Selalu.”

“Hm….”

“Tapi sekarang pertanyaannya, kita akan berdansa sampai mana?”

Alih-alih langsung memberikan jawaban, Lincoln malah menempelkan dahinya dengan kening Daisy. Ia memejamkan mata, terus melanjutkan dansa lambat mereka, serta berbisik pelan.

“Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, _langit adalah batasku_? Kita akan berdansa sampai langit, sampai batasku.”

Daisy tertawa kecil, baik karena kalimat Lincoln, maupun karena bisikan Lincoln membuat geli telinganya. Tidak mau kalah, ia memberikan bisikan lembut pula ke dekat telinga pasangan dansanya.

“ _Sampai langit kalau begitu._ ”

—

[Di dekat sebuah sungai kecil yang lokasinya tidak diketahui, ada dua orang yang tengah berdansa di udara. Lagu pengiring terdengar tidak jauh dari pasangan yang sedang bergerak lambat, berdansa naik, naik, dan naik. Selain posisi yang tidak dapat dinalar oleh orang kebanyakan serta musik yang tercipta tanpa teprekorder, keduanya tampak sama normalnya seperti manusia lainnya. Hanya dua orang yang berpasangan untuk berdansa, di bawah hamparan bintang dan langit luas membentang, ditemani orkestra dan lantai dansa yang hanya mereka berdua mengerti. Rahasia yang dipegang oleh mereka berdua dan mereka berdua saja.]

_Oh, malam ini adalah malam yang baik untuk berdansa!_

—

└” _Now, sky is the limit_.”┐

**Author's Note:**

> _but are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
> i just love how the inhumans have powers that are related to the nature :").
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
